Sonata for the Death and the Strawberry
by Dawn Shard
Summary: Arguing, fighting, making up and out, and enjoying the leisures of high school life. That's what Rukia and Ichigo experience in this humorous tale. But don't disregard their antics. It always leads to fluff, sweet fluff. [Rated T. IchiRuki]
1. Chapter 1

**Sonata for the Death and the Strawberry**

**_Atagoki: _**_Well, I had this planned for a little later, but I decided that I would write it now. I hope you enjoy. _

**_Title: _**_Sonata for the Death and the Strawberry_

**_By: _**_Dawn Shard_

**_Rating: _**_T, for language, sensuality, and alcohol references_

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

"Dancing? We're taking dancing lessons? Why the hell would we do that?" A student shouted at the teacher.

The teacher slammed a ruler on the table to silence the out bursting students. "Urusai! Your opinions are all disregarded from this point on. Now, why dancing lessons? For one, I heard a majority of students took Spanish after taking English--"

"But what about those who decided to take--"

A loud rap hit the table again. "I don't care. Scientists say that dancing relieves stress and it's important for you to know. What happens when you're at an important business meeting and---you know what? Screw this. You're taking dancing lessons. If you refuse to without medical reasons, like having a broken leg, then you fail my class. How does that sound? Good? Great. Now, everyone pick their dancing partner and stand over here. This will be your dancing partner for ever and ever, even after we're dead. So I suggest you pick wisely. Understand? Great. Now, go."

Ichigo noticed Keigo crowding around Rukia, his face too close to hers.

"Whaddya say, Kuchiki-san? You wanna be my dancing partner?!" He asked, and Rukia took a step back, uncertain of what to say.

"Um..." She began in her innocent voice, trying to get the words.

"Urusai, Keigo. She obviously doesn't want to be your dancing partner, the way you're all in her face. Back off." Ichigo barked, pushing him by the face to the ground.

A group of students crowded around him the moment the words escaped his lips. "Kurosaki-kun, do you like her or something?" Chizuru asked, raising her eyebrows.

_SHIT! That wasn't how I planned it going, _Ichigo screamed in his head. _Damn it...what do I say..._

"Of course not!" Rukia interrupted, with her fake voice and smiling innocently. "Kurosaki-kun and I are only really good friends! And I had already asked him to be my dancing partner. Do you accept Ichigo?"

_NO! NO! I DO NOT ACCEPT, _he shouted in his head. "Sure, why not?"

_Damn it, Ichigo! The hell was that?! Now they're going to think you do like her. Rukia, you stupid bitch! _

* * *

"God damn it, what the hell was that Rukia? Now everyone will think we're dating!" Ichigo shouted, flinging his bag across the hall. _  
_Rukia hopped up on the bed and began to examine her nails, rolling her eyes. "Aren't you being just a bit dramatic? You're turning into your father, for crying out loud."

"AM NOT!" He retorted, smacking her on the back of the head.

"Ow! You stupid bastard!" She yelled. Rukia leaped from the bed and pushed him into a wall and kicked him in the knee.

As the door to the closet opened, a piercing scream filled the room. "NEE-SAN!!"

Rukia brought her leg up and kicked him to the wall, then began stepping on his head until he gave up his perverted attempts for the moment. She sighed and pulled out her homework, then reclined on the bed on her stomach and began to flip the pages.

"What the hell are you doing? That's MY bed for doing MY homework on." Ichigo snapped, grabbing her by the leg and pulling her off.

"Ow! You stupid bastard! That hurt. And you have a desk for homework. Do it there. I want to lie down. My--"

"My ass. You do it on the desk. If I'm going to be your 'dancing partner,' you'll do as I say."

Rukia opened her mouth. "But--"

"Not listening."

Rukia murmured something under her breath.

"What was that?" He snapped, reclining on the bed.

"I said 'fuck you.'"

"Aw...well, the feeling is mutual, Rukia. I'm glad we could express it."

* * *

Ichigo drummed his pencil on the desk, lost in thought until a wadded piece of paper hit his head. He snapped his head to see Rukia waving and scribbling something on the paper. He turned his head back around. A few seconds later as the teacher turned her back to the board, another wad of paper hit his head. He looked back at her. "What the hell, you stupid bitch?" Ichigo mouthed, then saw her motioning for him to open the paper.

He un-wadded it and smoothed it out, seeing what it read. In big and bold black characters, it said "I need money for lunch! And I lost my Chappy towel and pencil. Do you know where it is?"

Ichigo hit himself in the forehead and gave her a huge look when the teacher turned her body back to the board. "Rukia, what the hell? Now?!" He mouthed, pointing to the paper and wadding it up again, throwing it back at her head.

She grabbed the large eraser on her desk and threw at him, hitting him in the ear and mouthing back. "Yes now! I need money! How do you propose I eat?"

"Kurosaki! Kuchiki! Stop having lover's spats and pay attention or I will double your homework, understand?" The teacher spoke, slamming a ruler on her desk and the class giggled and snickered at the mention of lover's spats.

"Yes, Senpai. It won't happen again, Senpai." The muttered in unison.

* * *

"And, one-two-three, one-two-three--NO NO NO!" The instructor began, than interrupted herself. "Where is the passion? The drama? The love? The romance? The hate? The anger? If you're going to take this instruction, bring all your emotions here and just spill them out. It makes one hell of a dance!"

The class groaned at the thought of 'brining their emotions.' Yet, again, they tried. To which, Ishida and Orihime were pointed out.

"Now take a good look here! These two obviously forget bring all their emotions to the table in their dances. Only friendship and flowing. Now, we shall try the waltz to better suit their emo--" She began, yet was abruptly cut off.

"What?! Waltz? NO!" A teenager shouted.

She sighed and nodded. "Fine, we can do the...hm...what was that dance? Oh yes! Mambo! Let's do that."

Rukia and Ichigo exchanged glances and mouthed to one another "Mambo?"

* * *

Rukia collapsed onto the bed, still in her school uniform and all sweaty. She let out a sigh of relief. "I can't believe humans do this for a living! It's pure torture!"

Ichigo made a face, but collapsed beside her and looked at her. "Yeah. Fighting a Menos Grande is like a picnic compared to this. Professional dancers are out of their mind. Well, I'm going to shower. And get your sweaty ass off my bed."

She leaped up and into the bathroom, pulling off her shoes and socks and diving into the room, to slam the door in Ichigo's face and cause his nose to hit it head on. "OW! Rukia, damn it. You probably broke my nose."

His eyes began to tear up, an involuntary reaction as he soon learned, and fell back to the floor in surprise. The door squeaked open and he saw Rukia, her shirt unbuttoned and he could see the tank top she wore underneath it clearly. She looked truly sympathetic. And he felt somewhat perverted by looking to see her chest rise and fall.

"Sumimasen, Ichigo." She said meekly, then grabbed a small towel and wet it with cool water. "Here, let me help you."

He began to let himself up, but Rukia grabbed his arm and put him on the bed. "Lie on your back and move your hands. I promise, no cheap shots, all right?" She offered, sitting beside him and dabbing away the blood gently as he reluctantly moved his hands and reclined.

"Ow, that hurts!" He hissed, pushing her hand away.

"Don't be a baby, Ichigo. It's only a small nosebleed. You've been through worse, baka." She smacked his hand and then dabbed it again. "Just lie there and I'll go take a shower. When I get out, I'm sure it will be all better, all right?"

* * *

**_Atagoki: _**_Omfg...the fluff. This is just usually going to center around their relationship, outside kicking the ass they do. I may throw a few Hollows in to give it a little oomph, but other than that. And yes, the dancing lessons are just something for them to argue over. I hope you enjoy it and if you like this, you may like my other story, **Rainstorm**. _

_Read and review to let me know what you think. For those anonymous reviewers, anonymous reviews are turned on and the more reviews I get, the faster the chapters go up. See ya for the next chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonata for the Death and the Strawberry**

**_Atagoki: _**_Thank you, thank you, thank you, everyone! From the first set of reviews I can tell this will hopefully be immensely popular and everyone is enjoying it. Good! I hope I can bring a laugh and smile into your day. Anyway, enough of my sappiness, one with the show!_

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

"Ichigoooo! How does this contraption work?" Rukia yelled across the computer lab, smacking her monitor. "It's not reading my fingerprint and there's no headset to give it--"

Ichigo clapped a hand over her mouth. "Urusai, baka! This isn't the Soul Society! Look, all it needs is your password and user ID. Did you ask the office when you 'transferred?'"

"Mmmhphmph." She replied, trying to pull his hand off her mouth.

"What did you say--ew!"

She childishly thought of ways to get him to let go and finally decided to open her mouth and swipe her tongue across his palm. "I said 'I gave it to you.' And keep your hands off my mouth."

He stared at his hand and back at her. "You...licked...my...hand. That's incredibly disgusting. Who only knows where your mouth has been you nasty little bitch. And what do you mean you 'gave it to me?'" Ichigo snapped, wiping his hand on her shoulder.

"I mean, I gave it to you and you put it in your pocket."

"I do not recall this."

**_-A few months ago-_**

_"Ichigo, the secretary gave me this paper. It's supposed to help me get into the computers at school. Can you keep it for me?" _

_"Mhm...yeah. Give it here." Ichigo replied, pocketing it. _

_**-Present Day-**_

"Liar. You just made that up!" He hissed.

She made a face and then elbowed him in the stomach. "Did not!"

* * *

"Bailan! Bailan! Ay Dios mio...that's it. Cut! Stop...I SAID STOP NOW!" The instructor yelled. "Dancing is not hard. You imbeciles find a way to make it hard. Especially you two! Yes, I'm am pointing at you. You do nothing and that's it. I'm flunking every last one of you. And you can take this class again. And I will make sure you take ballet." 

Her finger was pointing at Ichigo and Rukia and they gave blank looks. Fail? Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit!

_FAIL?! If I fail...Dad's pretty cool and all about my grades...but fail? He would...make me...shit I've got to pass, _Ichigo thought to himself.

"NO! Please don't, Senpai! We'll try! We promise!" A vast majority of the students cried, especially the girls, including Rukia.

The teacher smirked maliciously. "Fine, from the top!"

* * *

"Ichigo, what is there to eat?" Rukia yawned, flipping channels with the television remote.

"I dunno. Yuzu and Karin and Dad are at some museum, for who knows what reason and aren't coming back until late. Why, are you hungry?" He replied, flipping the pages of the manga.

Rukia sat up and brought her arm back, launching the remote full speed at his chest. "Baka! Of course I'm hungry. Why else would I ask?"

Ichigo rubbed his chest sorely and placed his manga down. "Sheesh, no need to get violent. Remember what happened last time you did? You almost broke my nose."

"I did not 'almost break it.' You've faced shit worse than that and you act like a baby with a small nosebleed. You are a baby." She said, rising up and standing in front of him. Her hands were on her hips and she bent at the waist, placing her face near his own and Ichigo swore he saw some flecks of lavender in her dark violet eyes.. She grinned mischievously and for the briefest second, Ichigo found himself thinking she looked really cute.

_What? NO! Wrong! Baka, that's a horrible thought. Go dunk your head in a barrel of ice water and take a cold shower. Now! _Ichigo mentally screamed at himself and stood up, as Rukia stood straight up again and walked around her.

"I'll make you some dinner when I get out of the shower."

"But I'm hungry now--" Rukia whined pitifully.

"I said I'd make you something when I get out of the shower." He repeated irately.

"You bastard, fuck you!" She yelled, then stormed into his room and slammed the door, bolting it.

* * *

Ichigo stirred the pot of rice and watched accompanying chicken come to a sizzle in the pan. It wasn't that he couldn't cook; oh no, he was the one who taught Yuzu after their mother died. It was just he chose not to.

He thought he heard Rukia humming to herself as he walked up the stairs with the dinner and knocked on the door. "Hey, Rukia, open the door."

The humming stopped and the hallway was silent.

"Please? I mean, I don't know why you're making a big deal out of it. I was only in the shower for about five mi--"

"You were there for eight." The feminine voice interrupted.

He made a face. "You kept track of how long I was in the shower?"

"Um...I was bored. And hungry."

He sighed irately and knocked on the door again. "Just open the door. I don't know why you're making a big deal out of this--"

"Me? Big deal? Hah! My ass."

Ichigo bit his lip. He _really_ didn't want to do this. Really. Really. REALLY didn't. He swallowed his pride and gulped, then inhaled. "Rukia, I'm sorry. I made you dinner. Will you please open the door and if you're still hungry I'll go make you more. All right?"

Silence.

He thought he heard the small footsteps of Rukia make their way to the door and the clicking of the door's lock followed, preceding the sound of the door creaking open.

Her large violet eyes and face peeked around the crack the door made partly open and gazed into his. "Say it again."

"Nande?"

"I said, say it again or I won't open the door."

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Look at me." She instructed.

"Fine. Rukia, I'm apologize. I made you dinner. Will you please open the door and if you are still hungry I shall march downstairs and cook you some more dinner. All right?"

Her lips formed a line and looked like she was deep in contemplation. She swung the door open and allowed him entry, then snatched the food and hopped on the bed, carefully trying the food.

"Rukia, it's not poison."

"I know, but you said you cooked it. I'm just worried. Yuzu, I don't worry about because she's a good cook--"

He rolled his eyes and grabbed a utensil, grabbing a piece of chicken from the plate. "And who the hell did you think taught her to cook? Dad?"

"Oh. So ka. Well, at least it's edible."

"Edible? This is purely delicious!"

She smirked again, and sipped some of the water from the glass, then giggled. "I was only kidding, Ichigo."

He took the glass and wiped where her lips had been, to which she rolled her eyes, and took a drink of the water. "Ha ha, you're a laughing riot. Now, let me have some."

"No, this is mine!"

"Rukia!"

"Fine...here you go, two pieces--"

He cut her off immediately. "I thought you didn't like it."

"Well, I lied."

"You're unbelievable."

Rukia took another sip of water. "Urusai!"

"Baka."

"Bastard."

* * *

_**Atagoki: **Ahhhh. The plot bunnies are killing me. I don't know how much longer I can do this. Although I do love writing this story and I hope you enjoy it as much as I do._

_Send me nice little fluffy reviews and IchiRuki cookies for everyone! Arigatou!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sonata for the Death and the Strawberry**

**_Atagoki: _**_I'd like to thank everyone for their support and kind words. I dedicate the entire story to the readers and fandom of IchiRuki. And especially to Mari, who can't stay caught up with Bleach because her internet is so slow.   
_

* * *

**Chapter 3: **

Rukia pried open Ichigo's mouth with great difficulty and dropped the small soul candy into it. As he opened his eyes, you could only imagine the thoughts that ran through his head, seeing a girl with the face and figure of a girl his age sitting on top of him, trying to open his mouth.

But before he could stop her, he felt his body separating from his body. "Oi, Rukia! You--you---you cannot just do that!"

She stood up and stepped on his chest, which was now controlled by Kon, and wiped the sweat off her brow. "Oh, sure I can. I just did. If you didn't sleep like the dead, you may have seen it."

He ignored her snub and waited for her to grab her cell phone. "Kneel down, and let me get on your back." She instructed, flipping open the phone.

"Why? You just completely violated my personal space and now I'm going to let you continue? Where the hell do you think this is? A circus? Rukia--"

His sentence was cut short from her fist hitting him square in the jaw. "Urusai! I don't have to listen to your shit. I can handle this Hollow on my own, but I'm taking you for practice. I suggest that you start listening to me and pull your head out of your ass. Now stand up."

"No."

"Did you just say 'no' to me?"

"As a matter of fact, I did."

"You filthy bastard--"

The bickering ceased from the piercing scream of a Hollow knocking through the roof of Ichigo's room.

"Holy shit! What the hell? Rukia, this is all your fault! DAMN IT! Now I'm going to have to patch this up."

"Urusai! Just hit the damn thing and stop whining!"

Ichigo brought his arm back and attempted to hit the Hollow, but completely missed. "Urusai! I'm working on it! I don't need your help!"

Rukia pursed her lips and just sat there, tapping her foot on the ground, then glanced at the clock beside Ichigo's bed. After a few minutes, Rukia took her place on the bed, flipping pages of her manga. As she heard the yells of Ichigo falling down to land on the bed, Rukia lifted her legs and stood up, walking to the closet.

"Want my help yet?"

He snarled, rubbing his back as he stood up from the bed that was now split in half. "No...fine. Yes."

"The Hollow has a blind spot to the right. Move around, then hop on his back and exorcise him. Problem solved."

Ichigo made a face, but nonetheless attempted to use Rukia's strategy and began rubbing his temples after he saw it worked.

* * *

"Move over, Rukia!" Ichigo barked from the bed. 

"No. My side is all hot and your sheets feel cool. Let's trade spots!"

He rolled over and hit her in the head with a pillow. "Urusai! Why are you even here?"

"I wanted to sleep in the bed for a week for saving your ass today and sweeping, but you wouldn't leave. So I'm the boss. Now let me get the cool sheets. And hey, your pillow is softer than mine! Let me have it!" Rukia hissed, reaching over his body for his pillow.

"What? NO! Get out of my bed you bitch--!"

She clapped a hand over his mouth. "Shh! Your dad will think I'm like...your whore or something. Urusai! Now, give me the pillow."

"You wish you could be my whore..." Ichigo mumbled, exchanging the feathered pillows.

"What was that?" She snapped.

"I said you wish you could cook...boar?"

Rukia had a blank expression on her face. "What?"

"If you would just shut up, I'd appreciate that. In fact, I'd be nice to you for an entire three days. Arigatou, sayonara."

She scratched her head in thought. "Hm...hm...fine. Deal. I'll shut up while we sleep and you have to be nice to me for entire three days...starting...now."

"WHAT?! I didn't agree to this!"

"Sh! I'm sleeping!"

* * *

_**Atagoki: **Aw...no dancing this time kiddos. xD_

_But you had to admit that whole bit in the bed was funny. Anyway, review so I may post another chapter up soon. :D_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sonata for the Death and the Strawberry**

**_Atagoki: _**_No particular warnings. No particular notes. Actually, I'll be adding my witty disclaimers. Note I was writing this while listening to the Bleach OST.  
_

_**Disclaimer: **Baka, the only thing I own is...nothing. Shit.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 4: **

"Why do we have to make a model of Mount Fujiyama?" Rukia whined, placing her head in her hands while lying on the bed.

"Because you said you wanted to work with me. And I need a good science grade. Now, there are lots of ways to get it to erupt...Dad says that they do the baking soda and vinegar in America all the time...let's see what else..."

Rukia popped a few pieces of popcorn into her mouth and grabbed her can of soda, sipping it carelessly. She yawned and then rolled over on her back and rested on leg on the other and began reading a manga.

"Are you going to help me even?"

"Not particularly. I was going to ask Inoue to work with me since Arisawa asked Ishida because she was failing and she needed a good grade and Inoue makes kick ass projects and grades...but you forced me to work with you against my will so--"

"Damn it, do you ever shut the fuck up?" he interrupted harshly.

Rukia made a face, then took her soda and sloshed it forward, spilling some of it's contents on Ichigo.

"Oi! What the hell?" Ichigo screeched, tying to stop the sticky liquid from ruining his project.

She snickered, then put some more popcorn in her mouth. Ichigo went downstairs, storming angrily. Rukia shrugged and continued reading her manga until she heard the door creak open and Ichigo stood there, looking freshly showered with a pack of Mentos and a Coke. "Don't touch these. When we mix them, it'll cause the eruption." he growled, then left the room.

Rukia crossed her arms. "Don't touch these." she mimicked. "As if I'm a mere child with a low intelligence." She refused to tell him that because he'd point out her exam scores for the school if she did. Her violet eyes darted over to the bottle of carbonated drink and the pack of mints. She'd touch them if she damn well pleased it. Her fingers touched the bottle and mints. It felt good to disobey that idiot.

Her fingers snatched up the candy mints and she popped one in her mouth. She quickly spit it out. It tasted funny to her. Rukia cursed and threw it on the ground. "Stupid American candy." She wouldn't mix them. Oh, no. Ichigo would kill her then. But temptation was greater than her.

She opened the bottle of soda and placed it near the door, away from her and peeled the wrapper and grabbed a hand full of mint candies. But she couldn't drop them all at once...

Rukia searched through the closet and bathroom for a large jar, to which she found. She poured the soda in there and then put it near the door. The door handle jiggled open and someone entered. The unfamiliar sense of fear overtook her and she dropped the candy quickly. WOOSH!

A huge fizz of candy and soda erupted, overtaking both the intruder (which turned out to be none other than Ichigo himself) and Rukia.

Both unexpecting the event, lurched forward and became drenched. His feet went out from under him in an fury as he slid across the floor. Rukia leaned backward, Ichigo leaned forward. Her hands went behind her to brace her fall, as Ichigo's went forward to brace his own. Eyes closed; crash positions assumed; everything but the unexpected expected.

A muffled cry came from lips. In fact, both sets. Eyes opened. Flesh tingled. A set of small hands forced broad shoulders off their owner's body. "Get your perverted lips off my cheek, Ichigo you disgusting bastard!"

* * *

_**Atagoki: **Hah. Y'all know you were waiting for it. :D And I gave it to you. But I put a different twist on it especially with the kiss on the cheek. Now, let me cover my Cuban ass at this point. _

_For one, I do not know if they have Mentos in Japan. Sorry if they don't. Next, I don't know if they do the classic American volcano projects. If they don't, sorry again. Finally, Mentos+Coke makes an explosion. Seriously, go try it. Just make sure mom and dad aren't home and you're wearing old clothing. That's my warning. Until next time._


	5. Chapter 5

**Sonata for the Death and the Strawberry**

**_Atagoki: _**_Sorry I haven't reviewed in forever, but I do hope you're enjoying this story and my newest addition; The Chemical Reaction. Anyway, on with the show!_

_**Disclaimer: **Thy art wishing she owned Bleach...but she doth...not?  
_

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

"Can I see your notes on the rumba?" Rukia asked, peering over his shoulder.

"Iie." _No._

"Onegai? Please?"

"Iie."

"Onegai?"

"Iie."

"Onegai?"

"Fine!"

"Arigatou." Rukia snatched his notebook and scribbled the notes into her own notebook. "Hm...the rumba is the lady's dance. Exactly how it should be. Hah...sexy...hah!" she giggled to herself. "You couldn't pull off this dance, Ichigo."

He looked at her and his eyes flashed. "Urusse! I could if I wanted to."

"Right...and I'm the king of Hawaii."

He frowned and rolled his eyes. "I think the real statement is that you couldn't pull it off. It requires grace and beauty. Two things you're lacking."

"I could!"

"Right...midget."

Knee met thigh and Rukia frowned. "I could! I can pull off sexy and grace and beauty. You just watch!"

"Well, who's going to be your dance partner? Dad? Yuzu? Karin?"

Her eyes narrowed and then her eyes opened.

"I know that look. Oh, no. Oh, hell no. Get away midget. Get away now."

"You do this and I'll be nice to you for three days."

Ichigo choked from laughter. "That may work for you, but I need a whole month to do this. Besides, I still am working on my notes. Go pester Chad or Ishida."

"I bet if I asked Keigo he'd do it."

Ichigo froze. Hell, if she asked him, he'd be all over her and violate her in mind scarring ways. He'd grope her and touch her ass...and then if Renji and Byakuya found out. "Hey there, new dance partner. Let's get started." Rukia grinned. She always got her way. But not this time. "Nine days of being nice, by the way."

"Two." she replied.

"Eight."

"Three."

"Seven." his eyes flashed in determination.

"Five."

"Six."

"...one."

"Nani?"

"Five or one. You choose."

"Five...bitch. OW! That is not nice!"

"Suck it up."

* * *

_**Atagoki: **Bah...I figured I'd bring the dancing back and a little of my culture. The rumba comes from Cuba and guess who's Cuban? XD Anyway...enjoy._


End file.
